


Taking Lucy to K'un-Lun

by ElectricPurple89



Series: IronKnight Drabbles [6]
Category: Iron Fist (TV), Marvel
Genre: F/M, Family, Hiking, Homecoming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 17:19:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: Danny takes Misty and Lucy to see K'un-Lun.





	1. Chapter 1

She took his hand as they started to make their approach. 

She smiled as she looked at Lucy who was asleep on his lap. 

They were on their way to K'un-Lun. Lucy had been asking to see it for a while now and now that she was give they thought she was old enough. 

Danny was thankful for Misty's strength as they were on the plane. He still had panic attacks about the crash and it was even harder this time as he was with his family, but she held his hand and helped with his breathing. Lucy helped as well as her weight on his lap made him calmer.

As they were getting ready to land he nudged her awake so she could see. 

The snow on the mountains made everything look magical. 

Danny laughed at his daughter's look of amazement. 

 

They had decided to stay a couple of nights in a hotel before they made the trek. Danny wanted Misty and Lucy to get used to the altitude. He also needed to get some more supplies for the trip up the mountain. 

When they got to the hotel room Lucy has already fallen asleep, so Danny and Misty ordered some room service for dinner. 

“You doing okay babe?” She asked as they were eating dinner.

“Yeah. I've done this trip quite a few times now, bit Cong back with you and Lucy made me little more anxious. I kept thinking of what my dad felt like when we crashed.” 

“We didn't crash though. Lucy is okay and I'm okay and we're here.” she replied as she squeezed his hand.

“I know babe” he said as kissed her hand. “Hopefully Lucy won't have too much trouble climbing the mountain. I mean I'll carry her for the most part, but she will have to walk some.” 

“She'll be fine. We've been hiking before and we won't over do it. We'll stop when we need to for her and she's tough!” Misty told him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They start their trek.

They woke up the next day and started to get everything ready for the trek. 

They had gotten Lucy her own little hiking backpack for the journey which she couldn't wait to put on. 

Danny did a double check to make sure they had everything before they left.

 

Lucy was doing well as they hiked the first leg of the trek up to K'un-Lun. 

They stopped more than Danny would have if it was just him, but Misty and Lucy needed the rest.

 

Danny was happy to get as far as they had when they stopped for the first night they'd be spending on the mountain. 

He set up the tent for them while Misty and Lucy got the fire ready.

Misty was thankful that their daughter thought it was so cool they were eating camp food and sleeping in a tent. 

After they'd eaten their dinner and Lucy had gotten more than a couple bedtime stories Misty and Danny put her to bed and stayed up a little. 

Misty pulled out a little bottle of whisky she poured into their hot chocolates. 

“Please tell me you didn't take that from the mini fridge?”

Misty gave him a look, “Okay I won't” 

Danny gave a little laugh as he shook his head. 

“Well thank you baby. This is a nice little treat.” he said as he gave her a kiss.

“I do what I can.” Misty said laughingly.

They stayed up just a little bit longer looking up at the stars before they went to bed as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get to K'un-Lun.

After packing everything up they started back up the mountain again. 

Danny figured it would take them the whole day to get to K'un-Lun, but soon he realized that might be the case.

Misty and Danny had been so proud of Lucy for taking everything in stride, but now it seemed the 5 year old was acting like a 5 year old. 

“Daddy I'm cold” 

“I know Lucy. We just have to be cold for a little bit longer and then we'll have a big fire okay?” 

“You promise?”

“I promise”

A little while later the exchange happened again only Lucy was hungry so they stopped and Misty got some granola out. 

About an hour after that though it seemed the traveling across the world, the elevation and the big trek had finally taken their toll on little Lucy and she broke down in tears. 

Danny and Misty let her cry it out and when she was done Danny picked her up.

“Baby I know it's a lot, but we only have a little bit longer to go. I promise when we get there we'll have dinner and you can sleep on a real bed.” she looked up at him and he wiped her tears. “You want me to carry you for a bit?”

She nodded her head.

Misty helped him with his pack and she took Lucy's as Danny put Lucy on his shoulders. She was lighter than all the weight he'd trained with carrying in the past.

A little while later Danny and Misty switched and she held Lucy. Lucy slept with her head on her mother's shoulder as they climbed the last part of the mountain. 

5 hours later They were standing at the gates of K'un-Lun. 

 

Walking thru the gate everything changed. Instead of the snowy landscape all of a sudden it was a beautiful city. 

Danny led them through the streets to the temple where he met with the monks as Misty and Lucy waited. 

When he was done he led them to his old home. 

They put Lucy to sleep and then just relaxed into each other.

“Well that was an adventure.” Misty said.

“Remind me not to climb a mountain with a kid again.”

“It wasn't that bad. I mean it could have been worse.”

“You're right. She did really well for most of the journey.”

“So what did the monks say?”

“They're okay with us staying a week. I'll show you around tomorrow and then I might train a little while I'm here. I will have some duties here as the Iron Fist.” 

“Alright. Well let's get some sleep then.” she kissed him as they fell asleep in each others arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They experience K'un-Lun.

Danny had never experienced such joy in K'un-Lun before. It was such a crazy thing to walk around the city with his wife and daughter.

Lucy was in awe of everything and wanted to know everything. 

Misty as well was having a good time. They both were able to do some training while there.

Danny loved it when he and Misty got to spar with each other and Lucy got to watched. Misty won of course.

Even having to do his Iron Fist duties wasn't as hard since he had his family with him. 

He showed Misty and Lucy the rooms he grew up in and where he trained as a child. They weren't necessarily happy memories, but these experiences helped shape who he is and made him the Iron Fist. 

Misty thought it was hilarious to see all the monks interact with Lucy. She doubted they had ever met a little girl. 

When it was finally time to leave they all said their goodbyes to the monks. 

The trek down seemed easier than the way up. 

Lucy did a lot better. They went slower of course to make sure they descended elevation safely so they spent two nights on the mountain. 

Once back in their hotel room they ordered food and cuddled on the bed to watch a movie. 

Lucy fell asleep between them about halfway through.

“I'm glad you made me come babe!” Danny told her.

“Me too. I make good decisions for us. I'm just happy Lucy had a good experience, but I think she's ready to go home.”

“I think we're all ready to go home.”


End file.
